Sentiment
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side." [modified canon]


**Sentiment**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes and any characters in it © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as TV series by BBC

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

Modified Canon, taken from the first episode of season 2, A Scandal in Belgravia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side."

Satisfaction drawn all over the woman to whom Sherlock talked to. As if she has expected to hear that. No need to be surprised.

"Sentiment?" Irene Adler let out her laugh. "What are you talking about?"

Sherlock cleared his throat. "You..."

Now, Irene really laughed herself out loud. She looked very satisfied about what she might have done. "Oh, dear God. Look at the poor man. You don't actually think I was interested in you? Why? Because you're the great Sherlock Holmes, the clever detective in the funny hat?"

"No…" The man in front of her kept his steady face. Slowly, he took her hand and leans in to whisper. As if Mycroft was invisible and not watched them with great attention. Irene's smile remained still. She wouldn't tremble upon this man's intimidation.

"I took your pulse." He grabbed her arms, softly touched her veins. "Elevated."

Suddenly, Irene realized how it would lead to.

"Your pupils dilated."

Irene looked at his eyes with horrified expression. Sherlock ignored her struggle to get away from his area.

"I imagine John Watson thinks love's a mystery to me." There was something in the detective's voice that had changed. Yet, Irene could not guess what. Sherlock ran his hand over her cheeks. Now, that. That had to be how she looked at Sherlock before. "But the chemistry is incredibly simple and very destructive."

Again. There had to be something. Irene was well-trained to detect any slight change in someone's gestures. That was how she dealt with her jobs. To collect information from any little mistake.

"When we first met, you told me that a disguise is always a self-portrait, how true of you, the combination to your safe – your measurements." Sherlock took her phone away. He waved it as if to see whether Irene would do anything to get it back. Something to confirm that what he had said is true.

"But this, this is far more intimate. This is your heart, and you should never let it rule your head." Horribly, Irene watched Sherlock entered the digits to unlock her phone. It couldn't be. It was impossible for Sherlock to unlock it. She had changed the code since they met. And...

"You could have chosen any random number and walked out of here today with everything you worked for." Every single word froze her to death. _No way_. "But you just couldn't resist it, could you? I've always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage. Thank you for the final proof."

With amazement, she watched as he successfully unlocked her deepest secret.

.

.

.

.

 _But you just couldn't resist it, could you? I've always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage._

The words kept spinning inside his head. He looked at his microscope with less interest that before. His head should be a thinking-machine. Not a feeling-processor. Now, that he thought about it later, he might say those words for himself.

 _But you just couldn't resist it, could you?_ He said to himself. Yes, even he couldn't resist himself. He couldn't resist himself not to mention John Watson name. At any tiny case, he could mention anyone or no one at all. But he chose to mention his partner's name.

"Who would know, Dominatrix?" Out of his control, he smiled. _Love is indeed a dangerous disadvantage. Only if your enemy realized how it worked upon you._

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

another short Sherlock trash 8''))

I am desperately looking anyone who could practice English with me. and here I am with a dozen of Sherlock stuffs (without subs! yay!)

I know there's a lot of mistake in this writing. I just wanna train myself :'')) Feel free to drop any correction eheh

Sorry for this lame story :''3


End file.
